Candle on the Water
by Kana Miyazawa
Summary: [One Shot] During the early morning hours, Takuya waits for his love to return to him, but does Kouji still love Takuya as much as Takuya loves him? [Takuya x Kouji]


**Last Revision:** June 28, 2007.

**Author's Notes:** This is my third fanfic on and my fourth fanfic ever. As with my previous two fanfics that I've posted, this fanfic is a one-shot. It was originally intended to be a songfic, but all songfics have been disallowed, so now it is just a normal fanfic. I recommend listening to the song Candle on the Water since it's the song this fic was originally based off of. At the least, I suggest looking up and glancing through the lyrics.

For reference's sake, both Takuya and Kouji are sixteen years old when this fanfic takes place.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon Frontier or any of the characters in it, and I do not own the song that this fanfic is based off of (Candle on the Water as heard in the Disney movie Pete's Dragon).

**Warning:** There is shounen-ai in this fanfic, Takuya x Kouji to be more precise. Please do not read if you are disturbed or offended by this idea.

**Candle on the Water**

_A Forever Burning Flame_

On the coast of Japan, a young boy stood on the dock by the sea, waiting in little more than blue jeans and a T-shirt. Although he may have been considered scantily clothed in any other season, it was summer, and so the calm wind felt refreshing against his bare arms. His eyes scanned over the dark waters as he brushed a dark brown lock of hair out of his face. It felt like night he thought, with the moon shining above, the water sparkling below, and the dark veil of night covering the rest. However, an observant person would notice that it was in fact morning if their eyes strayed towards the bright line that separated the sea from the sky. In the boy's hands a candle sat in a small cup, which he had brought to light his way to the dock. His name was Takuya, and there he stood, looking up at the moon, praying that his love would return to him soon.

As he stood there in wait, he began to reminisce. It had been years since he had last seen his boyfriend. Never would he forget that night when Kouji had called him up to tell him that he and his family would be moving out of Japan because of his father's job. There was no way he'd ever forget those tears of pain and loss that both of them had shed on the day of Kouji's departure. And never would he forget the loneliness he had felt during the three longest years of his life after Kouji left.

But after all of that, he had been informed that Kouji was finally coming back.

Takuya had vowed to do everything in his power to regain the moments that never happened because of his love's absence. All he wanted to do was engulf the long-haired boy in his arms and tell him how much he loved him. So as he stood there and waited for the ship, his gaze stayed directed towards the full moon.

Little did he know that Kouji was also looking up at the full moon as well, wondering about Takuya and remembering that sad day that he was forced away from his first love, his only love. Remembering how much he had wanted to be with Takuya, and knowing then that there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do to make up for the time he had been gone.

Eventually Kouji brought his gaze back to the barely-visible shore. He knew Takuya was there, waiting for him to return. He didn't know it because he had been told, however. He knew simply from a feeling from within, a feeling that existed because of the bond the two lovers shared. It was the same feeling that told him that life would be better from the moment he saw Takuya again. A small smile came to the raven-haired boy's lips as he thought about what Takuya had told him before he had been forced to leave.

"We're soul mates, and nothing will ever change that. Neither distance nor time will make me stop loving you." Were the words he had been told. He remembered the sight of Takuya's face, the smell of his hair, the touch of his skin, the taste of his lips, and the sound of his voice at the moment he had been reassured with those loving words, for those were the words that had gotten him through on the toughest days.

He spotted the lighthouse, and upon looking closer at the surrounding area he noticed a much smaller light further down, closer to the shore. His smile grew bigger as he thought of the only person that would be out at the dock at such a time. As time went on that light only grew bigger and Kouji's spirits soared with anticipation.

But back on shore, Takuya had grown worried and upset. Malicious thoughts had begun to make their way to the forefront of his mind. What if Kouji had found someone else? What if that someone else was smarter, stronger, sweeter, funnier, or closer to him in regards to distance? What if Kouji had forgotten all about him? He felt tears sting his eyes, but he held them back. The negative thoughts still invaded his mind however, despite his attempts to push them away. What if Kouji didn't love him anymore? What if there had been a time when Kouji needed him but he hadn't been there? Once again he felt those tears, and once again he pushed them away.

Then he finally remembered Kouji's final words before he had left. "I'll always love you too, no matter what." had been his reply to Takuya's sweet words. A faint smile found its way to his lips. Maybe even after those three long years Kouji would still love him just as much as he did on the day he left. Perhaps Kouji had never found anyone else, and had stayed loyal to him. There was even the chance that Kouji could forgive him for not being there. With those thoughts on his mind, Takuya hoped for the best more than he had ever hoped in his entire life.

With the passing of time came the ship which had been moving ever closer. Soon it was close enough to see not just an outline, but the little details as well. The ship's lights cut through the darkness that refused to give up its position to the morning sun without a fight. The candle in Takuya's hands still burned strong and bright, almost as if it were fueled not by oxygen, but by the passion that burned deep within the boy's very soul.

The brunette silently promised to himself then and there that he would never leave Kouji's side. They would be together forever, until the very end. In that time Takuya thought, their love for each other would only grow stronger. Soon the boat was so close that Takuya could see the human figure standing at the front. That beautiful long raven-colored hair that Kouji sported was something Takuya would never forget, and just happened to be the thing that made Kouji easier to recognize.

Kouji could see Takuya now as well, and wished that he could disembark at that very moment. He'd have to hold on he thought. Soon he'd be with his love again, and soon the last three years would mean nothing to him.

The boat finally docked, and a platform was lowered. Takuya quickly set the candle down on the dock and rushed over to the dark-haired boy. He extended his hand towards Kouji, and soon it had been taken. The moment Takuya felt that hand he immediately pulled Kouji into his arms, and there they stood. For the first time in three years Kouji was finally in Takuya's arms again.

"Takuya, I've missed you so much..." Kouji said at last, his voice filled with excitement and emotion. Takuya only tightened his hug, knowing without asking why his love was so emotional, because he felt it too. He himself was overcome with emotion, and was helpless against the tears of joy that were soon flowing freely.

"Kouji, I've missed you too..." The brunette replied, his voice shaky. After a moment Takuya spoke again. "Kouji, do you still…love me?"

A sweet little laugh was Kouji's initial response as he buried his face into Takuya's shoulder. "Of course, I said I'd always love you, and I still do."

Takuya smiled as his grip tightened on Kouji. As Kouji unburied his face from Takuya's shoulder he felt teardrops upon his skin. After noticing that Takuya was the source, he reached towards his face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "What's the matter?" Kouji asked, his voice gentle and loving.

Takuya sniffed, the smile from earlier still on his face. "I'm just so happy to have you here again. And this time…I promise that we'll never be separated again."

For the first time that morning Kouji felt tears roll down his cheeks, but he had already reburied his face into Takuya's shoulder and so it wasn't noticed. He sniffed once before picking up his head and pecking Takuya on the lips. "I'll love you forever, Takuya..."

"I'll love you forever too, Kouji." Takuya replied, the candle near his feet still burning stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:** End of the fanfic. Critique is always appreciated. Thanks to everyone who read through it.


End file.
